


It's The Trip That Starts The Fall

by empathetix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Teacher!Dean, librarian!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathetix/pseuds/empathetix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a kindergarten teacher coming out of a pretty messed up relationship when he meets Castiel Novak, who's quite new to the area and working at the local library. Simply talking to Castiel is a feat on its own, until eventually Dean finds himself growing closer and closer to the awkward librarian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first work published on here, and my first AU fic ever, so I'm a bit excited/nervous. Please let me know if there's any mistakes/areas I could improve upon. Thanks so much for reading!

“I’m sorry, Anna, I can’t meet you then, I’ve got parent-teacher conferences.” Dean Winchester sighed into the phone, cradling it between his shoulder and ear. The position almost hurt, sharp pain shooting through his neck. Who even got neck cramps anyways? “What was that?” He balanced a pile of books on his knee while attempting to open the door to his classroom. God, he could never tell the difference between all the damn keys. They were all gold or silver with no visible distinctions between them. “Hey, hey, I can’t hear you too well. Talk to you later?” He didn’t wait for a response, just hung up and shook his head wearily. Women.

When he finally discovered the correct key, he inserted it into the lock and went on to enter his classroom, studying the mess that greeted him. “Damn sub.” He muttered. Gone one day and everything went to hell. He’d had yet to find a substitute that he actually liked, and instead kept cycling through different ones based on his coworkers’ recommendations. Apparently they never recommended their best, as they wanted to keep the good ones to themselves. Once he had walked to the other end of the room, Dean sat down and began to sift through the piles of paper scattered around his desk, taking care not to slice his finger on the edges and shuffling them to at least face the right directions. It seemed that his kids had mostly colored the entire day, and from what he could tell, taken out every single block and other plaything he had in the room.

He went about placing everything back where it belonged, making sure to take the lone T-Rex out of the Legos’ bin, returning it to where the triceratops and brontosauruses resided.

The whiteboard looked terrible, he noticed, practically sprinting to grab the spray and paper towels. You could still see the traces of marker from Friday, and the unsuccessful attempts to scrub it clean. He kept at reorganizing for a good hour or so before interruption.

“Hey, Dean!” A voice piped up from the doorway, and Dean glanced up to see Chuck Shurley enter the room, eyes widened anxiously. “I’m not bothering you, am I?”

Dean waved his hand, dismissing the very notion. “Nah, just tidying up.” He told the fifth grade teacher. Chuck nodded in understanding, corners of his grey eyes crinkling with sympathy. He had dealt with his fair share of substitutes that ended up doing more harm than good. “What’s up?”

“I was just wondering if everything was alright. I was talking to Gordon yesterday and he said it’d been an emergency.” Dean groaned internally. He hated the surly PE teacher, who seemed he was always out to get him. And the hostility had come from nowhere. As far as Dean knew, he’d done nothing to piss off the irritating man.

“No, Chuck, I’m fine.” He replied. “It was just some thing for my little brother's school. Nothing life-threatening.”

Chuck nodded, obviously appeased. “Sam, right? Where’s he go again?”

Dean felt himself swell with pride as he grinned at the shorter man. Any chance to talk about his bright younger brother lifted his spirits. “Stanford. Kid’s got a brain, I’ll tell you that much.” His friend laughed, giving a little wave as he turned to leave.

“Good for him. See you tomorrow!”

“You too, Chuck!” Chuck was one of the few male teachers in the building. Not that he disliked the women- and some were actually kinda hot- but every now and again he needed to ensure he still had some testosterone left. Though, thinking back on it, Chuck wasn’t the most macho of men. Still, he was good company, and Dean couldn’t complain.

Dean plopped back down in his chair, spinning in circles idly for a few moments as he stared at the ceiling. Lesson plans. Ugh. He stopped the spinning and began to boot up his school laptop. Probably the least pleasant aspect of his job. But hey, at least he wasn’t some snobby CEO’s bitch. He quickly checked his email, frowning at the large amount of spam and concerned questioning of his disappearance. He’d have to get Walker a muzzle next time he was near PetCo. The idiot just couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

He managed to get a lot of work done before he glanced at the clock. “Shit.” He muttered. It was much later than he’d thought. He scratched his head, scanning the room to see if there were any pressing issues for the moment. Well, there wasn’t anything that he couldn’t deal with early the next morning.

A few minutes later found him slipping out the door, coat shrugged on and bag over his shoulder. As he struggled with the keys once more, he cursed under his breath.

“Gotta get these damn things labeled.”

 

* * *

 

The kids were more than happy to see him, though it’d only been a few days since they’d last been together. A dark-haired girl launched herself at him immediately, waving her hands in Dean’s face.

“Mr. D! Mr. D!” She shrieked, and he laughed, bending down to her level.

“What’s up, Nat?” He asked, and she beckoned him closer, opening up her mouth and pushing a small tooth back and forth.

Natalie gazed up at him with her big, brown eyes, excitement brightening them. “It’s wiggly! My tooth is all wiggly!”

Dean nodded, raising his eyebrows, impressed. Other children crowded around to watch, fascinated by the tooth. Some tested their own by cramming their grubby hands around in their mouths. “I can see that. You know what happens when it falls out, right?”

“Yes, yes, the Tooth Fairy comes!” She whispered excitedly.

From his right side, one boy wrinkled his nose. “My dad says the Tooth Fairy is a scary, hairy old man.”

“Jesse!” Dean admonished. “That’s not true. Besides, I doubt your dad has even seen the Tooth Fairy. Has anyone?” Around him, little kids slowly began to shake their heads. Jesse still looked skeptical. “That’s the point. She doesn’t let you see her, or else she can’t leave you anything under your pillows!” Dean reached out to ruffle his dark brown hair, finally getting a smile out of the young boy. “Alrighty, who’s ready to have some fun?” The cheers that followed his words widened his grin. This was exactly why he taught kindergarten.

Dean knew some people had issues with a man teaching such young kids, which yeah, was actually pretty offensive, but the truth was he just worked really well with them. He felt for teachers like Chuck, constantly dealing with the devil-may-care attitudes and snobbish air fifth and fourth graders had. Top of the food chain, more than ready for middle school, impossible to be around for extended periods of time. But kindergarteners? Sure, they didn’t know how to do much, but it was mostly endearing and very rewarding.

Whenever he was with his kids, it reminded him of when he had taken care of Sammy. Sam had been easiest around that age, not completely helpless, but not enough understanding to question his good intent and oh-so vast knowledge of the world.

“Everyone sit in your squares!” He called out, and they scrambled to find their seats among the rows of color on the carpet. “Hey, if you can, remind your parents about the conferences coming up. We’ll write it in our planners later, and I’ll be passing out slips of paper for you to give them at the end of the day.” There was a mumble of non-committal noises.

Dean took his place at the front of the room, swiveling around to gaze at the kids. “So, you have fun while I was gone?”

“We missed yooouuu!” Elizabeth shouted, and there was a chorus of agreement at her words. Dean tried to smother his smile, but failed miserably.

“Hand, next time, and I missed you guys way more.” He assured. “I saw all the pictures you colored in on Friday! They looked really great. You’re all doing so well with coloring inside the lines.” The children preened at the compliments, basking in the glow of his praise.

He called on Jeff after the kid had raised his hand, high and proud. “Mr. D, can we color _more_ today?”

“Not _right_ this instant, but if we have some extra time, sure.” He replied. “We gotta go over some sentences and spelling right now, though. The sooner we get that done, the more time we have to color afterwards.” This seemed to satisfy everyone.

After going over the sentences and spelling, Dean wandered throughout the classroom, meandering around the tables at which the children were now seated, scribbling away. He peeked over their shoulders, offering more kind words of encouragement. He hadn’t been kidding when he said their coloring in the lines was improving a lot. Eventually, he was at his desk, typing a quick email to a parent who had concerns about her child. A few minutes later, a small brunette had popped up near his shoulder.

“Mr. D?” Ben asked curiously.

“Yeah, Ben?” Dean responded, angling his body to give the boy his full attention.

He shifted from side to side, wringing his hands a little. “I just wanted to tell you, I finished that book over the weekend.”

“You did? That’s great!” The teacher said, reaching out a hand for a high-five. After receiving said high-five, he smiled. “You got it with you?” Ben nodded. “K, well, I can stop by today after school and grab you some more, return the last one. Go get it real quick so I don’t forget later.” Again, Ben nodded, dashing off to get the book. He returned soon after, delivering it to Dean with a smile. He looked at the cover, where a curly-haired boy was whooping and waving his hand around on the cover.

“Thank you, Mr. D. I really liked it.”

Benjamin Braeden’s reading level had astounded Dean when he’d happened upon it. The kid could read extremely well for his age, so with permission from his mother, he’d taken a trip to the library and selected a few books for Ben. His student had finished the first few very quickly, and requested more. Dean was more than happy to oblige.

“Hey, it’s no big deal. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Dean ruffled the boy’s hair, earning a quick smile before he left.

Lunch was chaos, as usual, but it didn’t upset Dean. He merely sighed as he thought about the large amount of Clorox wipes that would be sacrificed for the cause. As much as he tried, he couldn’t stop being the germaphobe that he was. You’d think working with these little germ-factories day after day would get him to loosen up, but no. They just giggled while they watched Mr. D frantically scrub away at the tables.

“Specials!” The teacher called, clapping his hands together. “Everybody, line up, line up. Emma’s line leader, yep, come on, kiddo, don’t be shy.” A tiny blonde ventured to the front of the line. “Follow me, follow me, guys, this isn’t new.” He led them all the way to the Spanish teacher’s room, before giving a wave and turning to get back to his classroom.

For the next hour, he picked up the phone and started dialing. “Mr. Jefferson? How’s 9 o’clock on Tuesday?” or “Mrs. Harrison? Oh, Jenny, okay, could you come in at 2:30 on Monday?” Setting up times for conferences wasn’t difficult, per say, just irritating when the parents got snippy about their schedules. It wasn’t his fault they had shitty 9 to 5 jobs stuck in cubicles. He was rubbing his temple furiously when the kids finally got back.

Dean visibly perked up when the little hand hit three. He only had to wait a little longer for everyone to get picked up, but by 3:45 he was out the door, hurrying to his car so he could head to the library.

Seeing his car always managed to boost his spirits. A sleek, black ’67 Chevy Impala gleaming rather beautifully put the silver van parked by its side to shame. “Hey, baby.” He murmured to his gorgeous vehicle, caressing the top before sliding into the leather interior. He smirked at the low rumble as he twisted the key in the ignition. Perfection on four wheels.

 

* * *

 

The library closed at six, giving Dean plenty of time to make his selection. He glanced at the front desk, where a large, African-American man sat. Uriel’s gaze jumped to the door as it opened, and upon recognizing Dean, who was a regular customer, simply gave a short nod. He slipped the book through the return slot, then continued walking to the back of the library.

In the kids’ section, Dean browsed, a bit distracted by other thoughts. Ben had liked the stories with adventure and heroes. It made him smile. He himself had liked things like that as a kid. He knew Ben especially enjoyed The Magic Treehouse series. Which was awesome, because they were chapter books, and Dean didn't know a single kindergartner besides Ben who could read that much.

He picked up two books from the previously mentioned series- ‘Tigers at Twilight’ and ‘Vacation Under the Volcano’- and tucked them under his arm. Dean turned and immediately found himself in contact with another body.

This other body was sent crashing into the floor, arms waving frantically in the air before careening into a small table with picture books stacked on it. This other body’s falling resulted in an upside-down table and at least ten picture books spread across the floor. Dean’s mouth popped open into an ‘O’ shape of surprise.

He swooped down to the floor, grabbing a shoulder of what he now realized was another guy. “Hey, man, you okay?” He asked, and the guy opened a pair of the most brilliant blue eyes Dean had ever seen. The klutz stared at Dean, a puzzled look reaching his gaze, and started getting up. “Woah there,” Dean cautioned. “Not too fast.” Fuck, he hoped he hadn't gotten injured. So he lifted the guy up a bit in an attempt to help.

Once the man was standing fully, he took some time to actually look at him. Only slightly shorter than him by an inch or two, the guy was swimming in the large navy sweater vest he wore over a wrinkly white collared shirt. His dark hair stuck out every which way, though Dean wasn't quite sure if it was because of his fall, or if it constantly looked so messy. He had a round face with a light dusting of stubble, long nose, and full, pink lips that were a bit chapped. And those strange eyes, still piercing into what felt like his very soul.

“Uh, sorry, dude, didn’t see you there.” Dean apologized shamefully. “You hurt or anything?” Still staring. Now it was getting uncomfortable.

The low, gravelly sound made Dean wince in sympathy at the low pitch and start in surprise. He didn’t expect to hear a voice like that from the look of this physically unimpressive dude. “I am alright; it was not your fault but mine.” The smaller man rumbled. “I was simply about to ask if you needed any assistance.” He dusted off the front of his sweater.

“Yeah, I’m good, thanks though.” He awkwardly scratched at his head. “I mean, seriously, sorry, I should have looked where I was going.” He gave a nervous chuckle. “So you work here?”

The stranger nodded. “Yes. My name is Castiel Novak.”

“Winchester. Dean Winchester.” He stuck out his hand, which Castiel looked at for a moment, almost as if considering not taking it, before grasping his hand to give a firm, strong shake. “I haven’t seen you here before.”

“I’m new. And a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Castiel bent down and flipped the table right-side up, stooping to pick up ‘Cat and the Hat’ from where it was on the ground.

Dean leaned down to help, placing ‘Max and Ruby’ on the table carefully. At Castiel’s questioning look, he explained himself. “Least I could do is help, right?” Castiel nodded in thanks. A moment later, Uriel came lumbering over, features set in a frown and arms crossed unhappily. And hell if seeing a guy as big as Uriel looking pissed off didn’t scare Dean.

“What’s going on over here? I heard a commotion.” The huge man growled, glaring at Castiel. Dean glanced up.

“I tripped and accidentally knocked over the table.” He lied smoothly, smiling apologetically. “Castiel here was helping me clean up. Sorry.” Uriel pursed his lips but accepted the answer, leaving once he figured he didn’t need to yell at anymore He just muttered something about watching where he was going next time. Dean flashed another smile.

Once Uriel was gone, Castiel let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Dean. I have only been here a few days and yet I’ve already managed to get on Uriel’s bad side. I imagine he would have been even more displeased at my clumsiness.”

“No biggie. Everyone trips up sometimes.”

Castiel nodded. “Would you like me to check you out?”

Dean’s brow furrowed as he took in the brunette’s words. “Uh, check me out?”

“Your books.” He indicated to the two volumes on the floor, reaching down to pick them up, then handed them out to Dean. “Are you going to take them or not?”

“Oh. Yeah, of course.” He shook his head, scolding himself for thinking like that. As he went to grab them from Castiel, his hand hit Castiel’s and he fumbled awkwardly and avoided looking into those strange blue eyes. This guy, however polite he was, seemed a bit odd. Not that Dean disliked him or anything, he was just thrown off by the weird. He followed the librarian to the front desk, quirking an eyebrow at the sweater vest once more. It was several sizes too large. Hand-me-downs maybe? Or did he just like it that way? Whatever. Point was, he looked even stranger in it.

“These aren’t for you, are they?” Castiel asked, a hint of curiosity entering his tone. “I mean, if they are, um, that’s nice, I just-“

Dean shook his head quickly. “No, no, man, I can read, don’t worry.” He gave a quick laugh. God, how stupid did he look? Or act, for that matter? “I’m a teacher, I’ve been picking up some books for one of my students.”

Castiel tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. “That is very kind of you, Dean. Do you frequent the library often?”

“Yeah, pretty regularly.” He managed. Who was this guy? Seriously? It was obvious that he wasn’t the best at social interaction, but the way he talked…so formal, bordering uptight. He seemed nice enough, though.

Castiel glanced at his left hand, where a watch rested on his wrist. Ooh, looked expensive, too. Maybe Castiel was just working as a librarian for kicks. “I don’t mean to rush you, but we will be closing within a half hour, should you still wish to browse for anything else.”

“Nah, I’m about ready to leave. Thanks.” He turned away, but turned back to jerk his head up in a sharp nod and let the corner of his mouth curl into a smile. “Nice meeting you, Cas.”

Dean was walking out the door before he had the chance to see the librarian’s momentarily puzzled look or hear the quiet murmur of, “It was a pleasure to meet you as well, Dean Winchester."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and feedback! Since there isn't a new episode tonight, I figured I should post the second chapter. Enjoy!

“Hello, Mr. Winchester.” A soft voice came from the doorway, and Dean looked up. A tall woman with olive skin and dark hair was standing there with a gentle smile on her face. Wow. He blinked. She was kind of- no scratch that, _definitely_ beautiful, in a not-completely-obvious-at-first way. It was mostly in that small smile tinged with sadness, in the slight weariness in her dark eyes, but he tried to ignore it. Instead, he focused on the hard determination that also shone from her tired eyes.

He rose, took a couple of strides to meet her halfway, offering her a hand, which she took and shook firmly. “Please, call me Dean. You must be Mrs. Braeden?”

“ _Ms._ Braeden.” She corrected. “But you can call me Lisa.”

Dean internally winced at his fuck-up and nodded. “Nice to meet you in person. So, take a seat?” They went to his desk, where he tried to look professional as he settled into his chair, forcing back the urge to start spinning around. “You’re right on time, thanks.”

“Not a problem.”

“K, let’s get started.” He pulled out a folder and removed a couple of papers. He handed one to _Lisa_ , and pointed to about halfway down. “See, that’s Ben’s behavior reports, from myself and any of the specials teachers that have him.” She nodded.

“ _Ben is an incredibly bright child and a joy to have in the classroom._ ” She read aloud, a smile curling on the corner of her lips. “ _Ben has a good grasp on the language already, and picks up information quickly. Ben participates in all P.E. activities and has a knack for baseball and football. He should play on a team._ ” Lisa looked up, practically beaming. “I had no idea he was doing so well.”

Dean shrugged and grinned. “Well, he is. The kid’s pretty awesome. Not that I have favorites or anything.” He winked at Lisa, who laughed. She had a cute laugh. “Besides the fact that he gets along great with everyone and is apparently good at sports, I really wanted to talk about _this_.” He pulled out yet another sheet with a flourish. “His reading progress report.”

There was a graph on the paper, in which the line just kept climbing up the page. “Lisa, Ben is an unbelievably brilliant reader. See, his level? It started out way higher than most kids from the beginning, but since then, he’s only gotten better and better.” Dean had begun to wave his hand around enthusiastically, excitement showing in his actions. “I don’t get it. Did you teach him early or something?”

“Well, I read to him a lot, since he was a baby. Of course, he may not have understood, but I hear it’s good for them even when they’re still in the womb.” Lisa blushed slightly. “But Dean, I would like to say, we really appreciate you getting all these books for him. That’s helped a lot.”

Dean shook his head. “It’s not a big deal, seriously. I figured, kids need that. A challenge, something to stimulate their minds.” He smiled wistfully. “You know, he really is a great kid. Great manners, funny, sweet, the works. He actually reminds me of my younger brother, Sammy.” Lisa’s gaze softened and reached across the table to lay her hand over his.

“He adores you, Dean. And, uh,” She bit her lip and looked at their hands, eyelashes fluttering down. “I can’t thank you enough for that. He really needed a man to look up to.”

Wow. That was a lot to lay on an insignificant kindergarten teacher. Was she telling him to step up to the plate as Ben’s father figure now? Because as much as he loved the kid, that was a lot to ask for. Like, a lot, a lot. Not to mention unprofessional. “Um, thanks?” He glanced at his phone for a moment. “Hey, not to rush you or anything, but I have another parent coming in soon. Seriously, I’m not trying to be an ass.”

“I understand.” She grabbed a piece of paper and jotted something down. before pushing it towards him. He looked at the ten digits in surprise. “Here’s my number. In case of emergency and all that.” She flipped her hair as she rose, and they shook hands again. Dean followed her to the door. “It was wonderful to meet you, Dean. I’m sure I’ll see you around.” Lisa winked, sliding out the door with a small wave.

Dean stood there, a dumb look of confusion on his face. he shook himself. “What the hell.” He muttered, shaking his head and reaching up to rub his temple. “Uh, Mr. Jackson?” He asked the man sitting in the hallway. “Come on in.”

 

* * *

 

The ringing made him groan and he lingered with his fingers over the keyboard, before grabbing the phone and reading the caller ID. He let out a deep, weary sigh as he moved his thumb across the ‘slide to answer’.

“You never answer when I call.” Dean started, features already set in a glare.

There was a little noise of annoyance on the other end. “I’m _busy._ ” She whined, and he snorted with disbelief.

“Yeah with your fabulous job working for the big dogs, I get it, don’t worry. What do you need?”

“You know what, Dean? Fuck off.”

“Wait, no, don’t you fucking-“ He snarled, but there was a beep, and Dean was left with his fists clenched and blood boiling. “Bitch.”

xxx

“Wait, what’s it about?” He asked, brow furrowed as he chewed on a bite of his PB&J. Fuck, too much jelly this time. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. “Dumb it down for the simple-minded kindergarten teacher.”

Chuck sighed, running a hand through his dark hair and looking at him through his glasses. “Okay. So there’s the two guys- brothers- and they hunt the things that go bump in the night, you know? Supernatural creatures like spirits, werewolves, and so on. Their dad goes missing while he’s on a hunting trip, so they go after him to rescue him. I have more stuff in mind, but that just the starting plot.”

“Cool. It sounds kinda strange, but I would totally read it, man. Hit me up when you’re publishing. Or have me edit it.” He grinned at the last part. No way in hell Dean was in a position to critique someone’s writing. He sucked at it, pointblank.

His colleague smiled wryly. “Thanks, Dean, I appreciate the thought. Anyways, what’s going on in your life right now?”

“My life?” Dean snorted. “Got a date with my TV tonight. I started watching Game of Thrones. I’m way behind though, so I gotta catch up.”

“A few of my friends watch it and get really into it. Dress up on the day it airs every week.”

A second later a fast-approaching figure caught his eye. He subtly nudged Chuck with his shoulder. “Dude, look who’s coming over.” He said in a sing-song voice, snickering slightly. The smaller man swallowed nervously and looked anywhere but the short woman now standing in front of their table. “Sup, Becky?” Dean greeted casually.

“Hey, Dean!” She replied enthusiastically. “I needed to talk to you about the field trip coming up and then more about changing up the schedule. How were parent-teacher conferences for you?” She looked at Chuck this time, as if just now noticing him. “Hi, Mr. Shurley.”

“Ch-Chuck.” He corrected with a stammer, earning a look from Dean. His face may or may not have been beet red. “You can call me Chuck.” Becky merely nodded and smiled. “And my conferences weren’t so bad.” He told her.

Dean groaned. “Come on. If I had issues with the parents of kindergarteners, I guarantee you had a few complaints from fifth graders’ folks. God, it was all ‘I’m afraid Johnny isn’t being challenged enough’ or ‘Susie isn’t getting along with her classmates’.” He rolled his eyes. “Like, shut up already. I challenge them, yeah, but Johnny ain’t a genius.”

“Dean, they’re not that bad!” Becky chided. “It’s good to be concerned about your children’s education! I’m sure you would bother your kids’ teachers all the time.” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“You serious? I would never. I know what teachers suffer through. No way would I make it worst for the poor guy or gal. Plus, my kids would be smart and well-behaved.” He stopped. “Not a spoiled brat.”

Chuck and Becky didn’t look convinced. “Dean, I just kinda go with it. You get way too upset about little things. Don’t let stuff bother you.”

He snorted. “Yeah, whatever. I got some stuff to work on, Beck, can we talk about it after school?”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever’s best for you.” She smiled pleasantly at her coworker.

He waved his arm. “You two finish lunch, I’ll catch up with you later.” Chuck looked nervous. “Yo, Chuck, you got my number, man, we also got a lot to discuss.” He winked and strode out the door.

About three and a half hours later, he was back with the other kindergarten teacher, both frowning at the papers in front of them.

Dean pushed a sheet towards Becky, pointing to some words on the page. “Yeah, so, I was thinking we should do math-related stuff in the morning, when the kids aren’t as tired. Then, Englishy crap in the afternoon, when they’re finished napping. How’s that sound?”

“That’s what I was thinking! My kids are still very tired when they’ve just woken up. Math takes more concentration for them, I think.” He nodded in agreement at the small blonde sitting beside him. Kids could get tired out pretty easily. Other times, they had 100 times more energy than necessary.

They agreed to switch the times, and moved onto the field trip.

“I have no idea where the hell we should go.” Dean stated flatly. “Last year we went to that children’s museum, but I’m not sure we should do that after Taylor wandered off for an hour.”

Becky stifled a laugh. “Yeah. Mr. Shurley- Chuck, I mean- was right when he said you get worked up too easily.”

Dean shifted, leaning forward and speaking in a conspiratorial tone. He wasn’t changing the subject, no, not really. “Soooo, Chuck.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “What do you think of Mr. Shurley?” Okay so maybe he’d just seen an opportunity and taken it. Nothing wrong with that.

She tilted her head, confused. “What do you mean?”

“He’s a pretty cool guy, once you get to know him.” He said, shrugging. “Give him a chance.”

“He’s kinda cute.” Becky admitted, before flushing red. “But don’t tell him that! It’s weird.”

Dean shook his head. “Trust me, it’s not weird.”

“Whatever. Can we finish planning this damn field trip?”

He held up his hands innocently. “Sorry, Ms. Rosen!”

 

* * *

 

Dean jumped slightly when he came around a corner and discovered a smaller librarian pushing around a cart filled with books. He relaxed when he recognized the tousled hair. “Hey!” The man looked up, brow furrowing. “Castiel, right?”

Castiel nodded, and the lines on his forehead smoothed out. “Dean Winchester.” He stated in his deep, gravelly voice. “It is nice to see you again.

“You too, man.” He gestured to the cart. “Working and stuff?”

The librarian smiled wryly. “And stuff. What brings you back?”

“The kid I get books for already finished the two I got last week. Figured I had enough time to stop by again.” Dean shifted awkwardly on his feet. Castiel had focused all of his attention on him, which was pretty unsettling. Once again, his large blue eyes pierced through him. It was eerie. And fucking intense. “Uh, yeah, so I’m not quite sure what to get. Got any suggestions.”

Castiel tipped his head to the side thoughtfully. “Hm. How old is he?”

“Five. But reads like a second or third grader.”

“Interesting. Do you know what types of stories he has enjoyed previously?” Castiel asked.

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Likes heroes and stuff. I got Magic Treehouse last time. He likes those books.”

Castiel began pushing the cart and walking. He beckoned Dean, who followed. “Come with me. I have a recommendation; make what you will of it.”

A moment later they were standing in the young adult section. Dean wrinkled his nose at the row of black spines that was the Twilight saga to his left. Meanwhile, the other man was walking down the aisle, eyes lighting up when he discovered what he was looking for. He sank down to his knees to pull a book from one of the lower shelves. Standing back up, he strode over to Dean. “Here.”

“Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone.” Dean read aloud, frowning slightly. “Woah, man, you don’t think this is a bit much for a kindergartener?”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “I believe you said he did not read at the same level as ordinary kindergarteners. I’ve read the series of course and if he is as gifted as you say, he may have only a few difficulties reading it. Besides, challenges help children grow.”

“Yeah, okay, I get it. If you say so…” He took the book from Castiel. “Never read ‘em myself. A friend of mine really likes Harry Potter though.” He noticed the look he was receiving from Castiel. “What?”

The librarian had a concerned expression on his face. “You’ve never read Harry Potter? One of the greatest set of books ever? Dean, not to be rude, but that is practically a crime.”

Dean’s green eyes rolled upwards. “Dude, I know tons of people who have never read Harry Potter, alright? You make it sound like I’m the only one who hasn’t.”

“I’ve found that almost every teacher I’ve met has read them.”

“I don’t have time to read.” He told Castiel, who was returning to his previous spot on the floor, pulling out another copy. “You know what? Don’t listen to me then. Be stubborn.” He said when the shorter man had appeared back in front of him.

“Dean, please at least try to read this. It would ease my pain.” Dean was inwardly thinking _what the fuck?_ until he spotted the small twitch at the corner of his mouth.

He rolled his eyes again. “Fine. You win. But if I don’t like it, I’ll march right back in here and demand a refund.”

Castiel huffed out a laugh, pale blue eyes glimmering with amusement. “You’re not paying for it, it’s a library.” He shook his head. “But no matter. Besides, it’s impossible not to enjoy J. K. Rowling’s writing- she’s a literary genius.

“I’m more receptive to Vonnegut and that sort more often than not.” Dean replied. “So, check me out?”

The librarian nodded and they set off to the front desk. “I don’t recall reading Vonnegut at all, strangely enough. You enjoy his work?”

“Dude, _yes._ Hell, Kurt Vonnegut is who convinced me reading wasn’t just a way for teachers to torture us kids.” Dean paused. “I mean, his stuff isn’t for everyone, but still, I really like him.”

“Which of his novels did you enjoy best? Or perhaps you prefer the short stories?”

Dean went silent. “Jeez, Cas, that’s a tough one. I can’t pick between Cat’s Cradle and Slaughterhouse Five.” He got defensive as the strange look he was receiving. “What? They’re both good!”

“No, it’s just that-“ Castiel seemed confused, clearing his throat semi-awkwardly. “You called me _Cas_.”

He shrugged, slightly embarrassed. It was only a slip of his tongue. “Uh, sorry, man. Didn’t mean to.”

“No, no, I like it.” Cas reassured him with a smile.

“Good.” He grinned, tucking the two books under his arm and swiveling around to exit the building.

 

* * *

 

“Fucking fridge is empty as fuck.” Dean noted, pursing his lips as he searched for something to eat. He needed to hit the grocery store, and soon. His stomach growled and he placed a hand over it. “Shut up, tummy.” After rooting through the pantry, he discovered a can of soup that hadn’t yet expired. He twisted off the top and poured it into a bowl, humming to himself all the while

Less than a minute later found him slumped in a chair, waiting. “Shit!” He yelled at the popping sound, jumping up from his chair and sprinting to the microwave. He jerked open the microwave’s door, and groaned in dismay at the bowl’s contents that had exploded. It was not going to be fun to clean up. “Nothing ever goes right, does it?”

He managed to get it done, though, sopping up the mess with more than a few paper towels. There was still some soup left to be eaten, which he did so reclining on his couch, eyes locked on the TV screen. For a moment he wondered whether or not he should work on school-related things, then decided against it. He needed to chill out, not worry obsessively about anything.

Jaws was on. Hell yeah. It was only ten minutes in, so Dean simply relaxed against his sofa and watched. This movie was awesome.

His phone rang, buzzing in his back pocket and startling the shit out of Dean. He quickly pulled it out and examined the caller ID. Yeah, no. Not talking to that bitch anytime soon.

He sang the delightful, well-known tune at the top of his lungs whenever the movie did so. This was fun, just watching a movie and not giving a crap about everything else going on. He itched for a sip of beer, but firmly told himself no. One sip turned into a whole bottle, turned into a whole pack.

Once Jaws was done, Dean got up, took his bowl to the sink and rinsed it. Soon after, he carried himself to bed, and promptly feel asleep. As someone who got, on average, four to six hours, hitting the sack at eight was bound to replenish his energy.

 

* * *

 

Becky was sick the next day, leaving him to deal with an incompetent substitute and more work since he was dealing with her kids, too. He shot a text to his coworker, after being irritated by the sub asking if he could watch both classes for lunch.

-becky, whered all the good subs go?? urs doesn’t even know how to deal with these kids

A few moments later, he got a reply.

-LOL sorry enjoying my day of rn. ttyl dean

Their atrocious spelling and grammar was nearing the level of their kindergarteners. “Hey, Ms. Sandy!” he shouted when he spotted one of the assistants walking by.

“Ms. Cindy.” The sharp woman corrected, but not unkindly, stopping to peer through the doorway. “Is there anything you need, Mr. Winchester?

“Is there any way you could make twenty-four copies of this worksheet?” He asked, holding out a sheet of paper.

She nodded and took it. “Sure thing. It’ll be done in ten minutes.”

“Excellent. Thank you very much.” He paused. “And call me Dean, Ms. Cindy.”

Ms. Cindy nodded again and smiled. As promised, she returned ten minutes later, bearing gifts.

While everyone was completing the worksheets, Dean called Ben up to his desk again. “Hey, Ben. I’m sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could talk to you about the book I got.”

The young boy looked confused. “Okay.”

“So, I was speaking to one of the librarians at the library.” Wow, that came out ten times dumber than he had expected. “Anyways, uh, he said that he had read a particular book and enjoyed it, recommending it highly for you to read.” Dean pulled out the mentioned book and held it out to Ben. “Harry Potter.” He rushed to reassure Ben before he voiced any concerns. “Hey, I know, it’s kinda big, maybe there’ll be some words you don’t know, but like I say all the time, can’t get better if you don’t challenge yourself.” He waited anxiously for a response.

Ben tentatively reached out to take the book. “    Thanks, Mr. D.” He smiled. “It actually looks really good. My cousin, Jean, likes Harry Potter a lot.”

Dean felt a relieved sigh leave his body. “Yeah, cool. Turns out, my librarian buddy is making me read it, too. So we could totally talk about it.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Ben beamed, and bounced away in higher spirits. Dean’s heart swelled with affection for the kid. He didn’t have favorites, well, maybe he did, but even so, anyone could see how awesome Ben Braeden was.

 

* * *

 

 

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much._

Dean read, forehead crinkling. He expected it to begin more action-y, to jump immediately into a fight or something. Nonetheless, he continued to read, gathering more and more information regarding ‘The Boy Who Lived’, also known as the star of the whole freaking series.

Eventually, he lost himself in the text, surprised when he had reached the end of Chapter 3. He hadn’t even realized he’d passed 1 or 2. For all his skepticism, Rowling turned out to be a pretty damn fine writer. He noted that he should probably thank Cas, who he’d thought was pushing too much.

He wondered if Sam had ever read Harry Potter. Kid was a total geek and probably had, maybe more than once. He decided that now was a better moment as any to take the chance and ask.

“Dean?”

He laughed into the receiver. “Sup, Sammy?”

His brother sounded surprised but happy to hear from Dean. “Yeah, nothing much, me and Jess just got home after a movie. How are you, man?”

“Great, great. I was bored as fuck and decided to give you a ring.”

“Whatcha been up to since you got back?”

He shrugged, then remembered Sam wouldn’t be able to see. “Seriously? Not really anything. But I was wondering, did you read Harry Potter? I mean, knowing how big a nerd you are, I’d figured…”

“Yeah, a few years ago. Why?” He paused. “Dean, are you reading Harry Potter?”

Dean laughed hastily and tried to backpedal. “No, no, man, I got the book for one of my kindergarteners.”

“Dude, kindergartener?” His little brother asked. “That’s a little young, don’t you think?”

“How would I know? I asked some guy at the library and he seemed to think it was okay.”

“Okay, jeez, calm down.” Sam replied. “Oh, hey, man, I’m really sorry, but we’re about to eat dinner. I’ll talk to you later. Bye!”

The line disconnected and Dean was left sitting with a very put-out expression on his face. “Yeah, I’m sure I’ll talk to you later.” He sighed bitterly, before picking up the book and opening it back up.

_Boom. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm more than happy to hear exactly what you thought of it. Just wanted to say that I threw in the Game of Thrones part because I know Dean's watched it previously in the show, and I myself started last week. Also, Harry Potter is my favorite series ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm so sorry i took so long to post! I didn't have a computer over spring break, then life came up, and I have finals approaching. Hope you guys enjoy, also, just to note that I changed the first chapter so that Sam has not graduated yet(:

“So what did you think?” Castiel asked, blue eyes wide and keen as he stared at Dean. Today he was wearing a grey and blue argyle sweater vest. It was hideous.

He looked at the ground sheepishly. “Uh, it was actually… pretty awesome.” Returning his gaze to Castiel, he scowled. “Don’t you dare say ‘I told you so’.” He warned in a light tone.

Cas pressed a hand to his mouth to stifle a laugh. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Dean. I’m sure your temper is something to be reckoned with.”

“You’re right again. Great job, Cas.” He gave a sarcastic thumbs up.

“And which chapter have you progressed to?”

Goddamn, the prim and proper thing was starting to grow on him. “I’ve _progressed_ to Chapter 14.”

“So what has happened so far?”

“The dragon egg just hatched. Harry discovered that mirror, played Quidditch, whole buncha other stuff. The plot’s just now getting more intense. I like it though. ” He gave Cas a pointed look, the _so don’t give rub it in my face_ evident in his expression.

Castiel shrugged innocently. “You cannot blame me for wanting to say ‘I told you so’. This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith.” He spoke solemnly, eyes wide and earnest. “In my skills at recommending books, that is.” Dean spotted the twinkle that appeared right after.

“So, what’s up, man?” He asked. “How’s the librarian life treating you?”

“Well enough.” Castiel responded, beginning to walk down the ‘Thrillers’ aisle, with Dean in tow. “Uriel expects a lot out of me sometimes, which can be quite bothersome. I’m one man, and if I have to do a million things, how can I do each to the best of my ability?”

He picked up a small paperback book that had been left on the floor. “Have you read King before?” Dean nodded. “I’ve only read four of his novels. A bit overrated, if you ask me.”

“Dude. Don’t hate on Stephen King.” Dean said, shaking his head. “And hey, tell Uriel what you told me. It makes sense.”

“Since when have employers truly cared about such trivial matters?”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. They don’t. But hey, at least you’d have tried.”

“Is your boss as demanding and demeaning as mine?”

“My boss is a douche.” A small chuckle in response.

Castiel sighed. “I do owe Uriel for allowing me to work here, though. The pay is pretty good.”

“You the only other guy working here?”

“Yes.”

There was a momentary silence, a lapse in their conversation. Dean was surprised to find he didn’t mind the quiet too much. Though he was a bit thrown by the intense stare he was receiving from Castiel in lieu of words. They’d only met a few times, and spoken pretty briefly, but Cas was a cool guy. He was kinda on the weird side, but at least he wasn’t an asshole.

He decided to say that. “You’re kinda cool, Cas.”

Castiel quirked a dark eyebrow and huffed in amusement. “I hope you haven’t just now reached that conclusion.”

“Nah. Just didn’t want to inflate that awfully big ego of yours.” Dean clapped a hand on his back. “Let’s be friends.”

“I was already under the assumption we were.” He snarked back, jutting his chin up at Dean, who noticed the cleft immediately.

He choked back a laugh and pointed. “Dude. You have a total ass chin.” Then schooled his expression instantly. He silently reminded himself that he’d known Cas for like, a week or two, tops.

Castiel looked taken aback as he lifted a hand self-consciously to his chin. “So?” He asked defensively. “Many men have them as well.”

Dean shrugged. “There’s nothing wrong with it. I just thought it was funny. Anyways, don’t the ladies love butt chins?”

“Yes, they do.” Cas smirked and lowered his hand.

“Wipe that smug look off your face, buddy, or I’ll do it for you.”

Castiel grinned, all gums and teeth. “Dean, for a school teacher, you are becoming remarkably violent. I may just have to ask you to leave.”

He snorted. “Bitch, please. As if you could kick out the one source of entertainment here.”

“I am a librarian. Obviously I have a love affair with books.” Castiel told him.

Dean waved his hands. “Dude, just no. Books are great and everything, but people are way better.”

Castiel shrugged. “I don’t know. Are they? Books are an escape from reality.” He glanced down, looking embarrassed. “I’m not a people person.” He confessed. “I don’t do well with meeting new people. I haven’t really spoken to anyone where I’m staying.”

“You did fine when you met me, right?” Dean asked, poking Cas’s side. “Jesus, don’t overthink things. If you like books better than people, fine. Just make sure not to write _everyone_ off. You’ll get lonely.”

Cas nodded. “Thank you, Dean.” Somehow they had migrated over to the front of the library. “I’m leaving early today, so I must get my bag. Would you like to come with me?”

“Where?”

“It’s a lounge of sorts. It is where Uriel and I keep our things, and store our food.”

Dean shrugged. “Sure.”

“You shrug a lot.”

Dean opened his mouth, looking indignant, but shutting it again. “I do not.”

“Actually, you do it very often. Mostly when I ask you any questions. You’re allowed to say no, you know.”

He caught himself before he had been about to shrug again. Damn. “It’s probably that I don’t care either way. I just…go with the flow. I think.”

“You go with the flow.” Castiel repeated, eyebrow quirked in that peculiar way of his. _You are strange and I do not understand you very well_ is what the quirk means. “Just follow me.” Dean did so, staring at the back of Castiel’s head, hair mussed and messy.

The lounge was small and cramped, with a short little refrigerator. In the corner, there was a row of cabinets and underneath, a sink. Beside the sink was a black coffee pot. “Coffee?” Castiel asked. Dean shook his head and wrinkled his noseat the peeling, yellow-striped wallpaper. The décor needed some work. “Suit yourself.” Castiel in reply to the decline of the seriously watered-down looking beverage Cas was now sipping.

“It’s too late to have coffee. I have to work in the morning.”

“You don’t strike me as the kind of person who sleeps all that much, Dean.” Cas told him, and Dean nodded.

“You got me. But I gotta take the few hours I can get.”

Castiel picked up a leather briefcase from where it lay on a plastic chair. He grabbed the heap of tan fabric from the tabletop. He shook it out, pulling his arms through the large, wrinkled trenchcoat. “Dude, who are you, Columbo?”

Cas frowned. “I don’t understand that reference…”

“Probably because you’ve got your nose stuck in books all day.” Dean sighed, grabbing the librarian’s arm and pulling him out the door. “C’mon, let’s get outta here.”

Once they were outside the library, Dean pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He offered it to Castiel, who shook his head and opened his mouth. “I did not know you smoked, Dean.”

“Yeah, well I do.” He rolled his eyes. “That’s not a problem is it?”

“No, of course not. But I’d prefer I don’t get lung cancer from your secondhand smoke.”

Feeling increasingly awkward as he stood outside with the other man, he slid the pack back into his pocket. “Yeah. Sorry.” He mumbled. “So, where’s your car?”

Castiel pointed to a silver Nissan nearby that, frankly, looked like a piece of shit.. “What the hell.” Dean stated flatly. “What even is that?”

“It is my vehicle, Dean.” He answered in a serious tone.

“I’m sorry, Cas, but that is no car. It is a piece of-“

Cas cut him off before he could finish. “Dean, I am aware it doesn’t look so fancy, but it’s functional. I thought that you, as a teacher, would understand that not everyone’s salaries can afford the most luxurious things. Besides,” He said, moving closer to the car defensively. “It’s charming, in its own way.”

“Charming? Not really.”

Castiel’s lips pursed. “Well, Dean, I’m sorry it doesn’t meet your standards, but I can’t really find it in me to care.”

Dean held up his hands in a placating manner. “Hey, hey, Cas, I’m sorry, seriously. I take it back. You’re right, it’s only a car. Forgive me.” He intoned, tilting his head down.

“I would like to see your car, though.” Cas said.

Dean perked up. “Yeah, sure, she’s a beaut.”

Oh, and she was. The 1967 Impala held a special place in Dean’s heart, a gift from his father after Dean had turned 18. The car had practically been his home, at times. The Impala reminded him of days he spent by John Winchester’s side, watching his dad’s hands work magic as he repaired the engine. Eventually Dean had been invited to get a little grease on his hands. He knew his baby from the inside out, having put her back together after the accident.

As he swept his hand out to show off the love of his life to Castiel, he glanced at the librarian to assess the reaction. Cas smiled. “I don’t know much about cars, but this one is rather nice.” He met Dean’s gaze. “I assume you know a good deal more than me, though.”

Dean shrugged- damn, he had to work on that- and answered honestly. “I know cars pretty well, got used to it at an early age. My dad and uncle taught me everything I know. Thanks.”

“Do you do repairs ever?”

“No, not anymore. I used to help out my Uncle Bobby with his shop, and I always wanted to be a mechanic on the side. But like you said earlier, it’s mainly a money thing.”

“But you enjoy teaching?” Castiel pressed.

Dean nodded enthusiastically. “Of course, yeah man, not to toot my own horn, but I work well with kids. I always enjoyed the idea of helping the younger generation out and school, you know?” He waved a hand. “But enough about me. I was wondering, why the briefcase? You don’t need to carry much to work, right?”

“Yes. I am working on a side project, though, whenever I get a spare moment. Other stuff.” He finished, evasively.

“Cool.” Dena replied lamely. He usually didn’t have much of a clue of what to say. “So, I guess you gotta get home, and I gotta get home, so…”

“I’m sure I’ll see you soon, Dean.” Castiel promised. “I hope you continue to enjoy Harry Potter’s adventures. Come in as soon as you’re finished so you can start the next installment.”

Dean gave him a thumbs up and grinned. “Sounds like a plan. Have a nice day, Cas.”

“You as well.” Cas called over his shoulder as he walked to his piece of shit car.

 

* * *

 

“What?” Dean shot up, eyes huge and jaw dropped. “Are you for real? Is this legit?”

Chuck nodded, beaming, as his grey eyes shone with delight. “I couldn’t believe it myself.” The dopey expression he was wearing was damn near fawning.

“What’d I say? Girl’d be crazy to refuse you, man.” Dean clapped a hand on his friend’s shoulder. At Chuck’s face, he squinted. “Woah, what’d I miss here? She not know it was a date?”

Chuck shook his head. “Nah, it’s just…” He glanced up, looking downcast. “Becky asked _me_ out. I was too afraid to do it myself.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, completely unsurprised. The shy fifth grade teacher would have been scared to make a move on the Dean’s outgoing coworker. “Hey, as long as you got her, who cares how it all happened?” He grabbed his jacket, sliding on the leather across his back and over his arms. “But right now? We’re going out. Let’s celebrate, dude.”

Twenty-some minutes later Dean was pulling into a parking space, with Chuck’s Honda slipping in next to him. He got out and waited for the other teacher to follow him. He pointed to the sign beside the entrance. “I don’t know if you’ve ever come here before, but the food’s to die for, I swear.”

Ellen Harvelle’s diner, the Roadhouse, was small but loved by many for its delicious food and fantastic service. From the outside, you’d expect to be another shit restaurant that charged too much and was sloppy, but it was anything but that. The Roadhouse was sure to lift his spirits after a rough week at school or home, and every chance he got he introduced friends to the place.

After the two had entered the diner, sounding a bell at the door, a blonde popped up and split into a grin at the sight of the customers.

“Dean!” She shouted, earning the confused glances of several patrons, and promptly threw herself at the taller man. He pulled her into a hug, and she spoke quieter when he let go. “Wait til Mom sees you stopped by.”

“Little Joey.” He greeted, leaning down to ruffle her hair. He took a step back and gestured to his companion. “This is Chuck Shurley, friend of mine from work. We’re celebrating his successful seduction of my other coworker, Becky. You remember her, I’m sure.”

Jo stuck out a hand. “Nice to meet you.” She smiled charmingly as Chuck shook it, albeit with an intimidated expression.

“You too.” He replied.

She grabbed two menus and beckoned them to follow as she seated them at the bar. “This okay?” Dean nodded. “Here, take a look at the menu- though I’d put all my money on Dean ordering the same exact thing as last time, and the time before…” He slapped a hand over her mouth before she could continue.

“Shut up and get me a beer.”

“What’s the magic word?”

He raised an eyebrow. She wanted to play that game? “Ellen!” He called, smiling in satisfaction at the glare he was receiving. A moment later, an older woman with a fierce look on her face.

“Dean Winchester, where in the hell have you been?” She asked, cuffing him on the side of the head. He just grinned.

Ellen Harvelle, owner and bartender of the Roadhouse, was practically family. After marrying Bobby Singer five years ago, he’d adopted her and Jo into their little screwy clan. She was tough and didn’t tolerate much crap, but she still managed to be one of the most kind-hearted and compassionate people he’d ever known and was constantly pressuring him to ‘settle down and find a real nice girl’ before his ‘pretty looks stopped being so pretty’.

“I know, I know. I’ve been meaning to come around, but haven’t had the time. Brought some business though.” He indicated to Chuck, who smiled weakly.

She eyed him skeptically. “Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, boy. Bobby’s been griping about needing some help with a restoration or something. I think the old coot misses your sorry ass.”

Dean felt a pang as he realized how long it’d really been. He hadn’t spoken to Bobby in quite some time., and while he could blame work, he knew that it was mostly him forgetting and misplacing priorities. Since when had family come second?

He cleared his throat. “Uh, I’ll make sure I stop by some time, kay?”

“You do that.” She told him, whisking a towel across the bar to smack him in the face. “Or next time you’ll get a stern talking to from me.” She warned before marching back into the kitchen.

He sure as hell did not want a ‘stern talking to’ from Mrs. Ellen Singer.

 

* * *

 

“Dean.” Castiel greeted as soon as he stepped through the doors of the library. “I’m afraid I must ask for a favor from you.”

“Woah, woah, woah.” Dean said, holding his hands up. “Chill out, man, I just got here.”

Cas’s hair was in a complete disarray, which wouldn’t be so unusual since it was always a mess, but today, tufts stuck up every which way. As the librarian ran his hands through it, stress etched in his features, Dean guessed he had been doing it several times now.

“Cas, seriously. Relax. What’s wrong?”

The dark-haired man sighed and let his shoulders slump. “As you know, I currently drive a ‘piece of shit’ car that has actually run quite well in all the time I’ve had it, really, never had any issues with it at all, except for, except for-“

“It is having issues.” Dean deduced, earning a tired nod from Cas.

“It wouldn’t be such a big deal of course, I could just have it towed and fixed in a short amount of time, but the thing is, I have an important meeting scheduled immediately after my shift and I would be unable to get to my meeting in time.”

Dean nodded slowly, watching as Cas bit his lower lip, worrying it. “So what are you asking me for?”

“Is there any way you could take a look at my vehicle? I know you’re very good with cars, as you’ve mentioned it previously, and perhaps you could solve the problem? If it’s no trouble, of course.” He added hastily.

“Yeah, of course, let’s go so you can show me what’s giving you a hard time.”

Once outside, Castiel stood beside the Nissan, gesturing at it impatiently and explaining about the odd noises it had been emitting and how it had difficulty starting earlier when he was leaving for work.

Dean immediately recognized the problem, taking a moment to tell Cas what it was. When all he received was a blank stare, he sighed. “Look, I’ve got some tools in my trunk, but that’s not going to be solving the issue here. You’re going to have to get it taken care of at an actual shop.”

Castiel’s face had fallen at the news, and the dejected look tugged at Dean’s heartstrings.

“Cas?” He asked. “How important is this meeting of yours?”

Cas shook his head. “It was of great import, but I’m afraid I’ll just have to let it go. There is no opportunity to reschedule. I should have gotten a new car months ago.”

He sighed. “Okay, how about this- I can drive you to your meeting and come back here to tow your car to a shop?”

“Dean, that is too much to ask-“

“Dude, shut up. It’s not a big deal, seriously.”

Castiel looked at him, a small smile growing at the corners of his mouth. “I would very much appreciate that then. Thank you.”

“C’mon, let’s go back inside. You’re not off the clock and I need to get some books.” He held up a small paperback he had taken from out of his pocket and held it up. “Check it out. I’m ready for the second one.”

“Already?” Cas asked. “You’ve only had a short time to read it so far. I would hate to think you’re neglecting your class in order to read a book.” He continued as they stepped back into the cool, refreshing air of the library. “Must I have words with the principal?”

Dean laughed. “I know I may look dumb, but I can read fast if I like what I’ve got.”

“I never said you looked dumb.” He frowned.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Dude, the first time I came in here, you though I was reading a book for 6 or  7 year-olds.”

Castiel shook his head. “I wasn’t sure, not because you look unintelligent in any way, but some people do not have the best reading skills. I didn’t want to presume and end up insulting anyone.” Somehow, Dean found himself following Cas into the young adult section again, giving a nod in thanks when the Chamber of Secrets was pressed into his hand.

Cas held out his other hand, looking at him expectantly. “What?”

“The Sorcerer’s Stone. I can take it to the front desk in a moment and take care of it there, instead of dumping it in the return slot.”

“Oh. Okay.” He handed it over.  “So, what else do you do here?” Besides running into customers and flipping over tables, of course.

Cas shrugged. “Not much, I must admit. The job doesn’t  demand much, but I have to admit, it’s quite boring.” He frowned at Dean’s index finger, which was shaking a bit in his face as he pointed it at Cas. “Why are you laughing?”

“You shrugged.” Dean informed him with a smug smile. “You gave me shit for it last time, remember? Now I catch myself doing it and feel stupid, so thanks for that. Now you shrug and it’s fine and dandy?”

“Dean, I do not often shrug. I merely mentioned that you do it a lot.”

“Whatever, man. I’m totally going to give you crap about it next time I see it happening.” Dean paused. “So, what time you need to go? Should I make myself comfortable, or what?”

Castiel wandered down the aisle, slowly drifting away. “No, I’ll be here til about six o’clock. You could leave if you wanted, or stay for a while. Is there any work you could get done here?” Dean glanced at his watch. Two hours from now.

“Yeah, I got some stuff in my car. Be right back.”

After getting his laptop and his large green binder from the Impala, he settled in one of the large, comfy chairs in the kids’ section of the library, settling in and getting ready to work. Barely twenty minutes passed before he noticed the pipsqueak sitting nearby. A kid that looked about 7 years-old had a Shel Silverstein book clutched in his hand as he stared at Dean.

“Hey.” He smiled at the kid and gave a little wave. “My name’s Dean.” He waited for a response, and was rewarded a minute later.

“My name is Cody.” He mumbled shyly, red locks of hair falling over his eyes and freckled cheeks.

“Cool. You know, I really like that book, too. It’s good.” Dean’s focus shifted to the movement on his right. “Oh, Cas, what’s up? Hasn’t even been half an hour, man, whatcha doing?”

“I was checking to see if you were comfortable.” He replied. “I’m glad to see you made a friend.” The corners of his mouth twitched. Dean nodded.

“Cody here is awesome.”

“Wonderful. I’ll be seeing you later, I’m sure.”

“Not like I’m your ride.” Dean shot as he turned to leave. “Kidding, Cas. Have fun doing…librarian stuff.”

Cody left soon after, and Dean was stuck sitting in the chair, eyes darting to the clock every so often. A quarter to closing time, Uriel passed by, raising an eyebrow at Dean.

“I, uh, I’m driving Cas somewhere.” He explained. “He doesn’t have a ride.”

Uriel didn’t respond, just sighed and went to the history section.

Some time later, Cas marched over. “Dean, I’m done now. Sorry you had to stay so long.”

“I told you it’s fine. I’m my own man. I do what I want. I wanted to hang at the library.”

It was still light outside, since it was only six and the traffic had started to pick up. He and Cas slid into the Impala, and he turned to the librarian as he twisted the key in the ignition. “So, where to?”

“Do you know that small, quaint coffee shop in town?”

“Yeah.”

“There’s a building right beside it with apartments. I’m going there.”

“Sound good.”

Most of the ride they sat in companionable silence. Dean found that, as odd as Castiel could be, he really didn’t mind the quiet. It was calm, and peaceful. He hadn’t felt that in a while.

As they neared the busier part of town, Dean finally said something. “What’s the meeting about?”

“Something.”

“Whatever, man. You’ll have to tell me someday.”

Castiel smirked. “But today is not that day.”

Five minutes later, Dean slid next to the building with the apartments. As Castiel got out, he turned. “Could you come back in an hour and a half?”

“Course. See you then.”

“Thank you.” He dipped his head, much to the amusement of Dean, before walking to the door and squinting his eyes fiercely at it.

 

* * *

 

“How’d it go?” Dean asked as soon as Castiel was seated. In the hour and a half he’d had, he’d managed to tow Cas’s car all the way to his house. He could bring it in to Bobby tomorrow, since it was Saturday.

Cas sighed, running a hand yet again through his dark locks. “Not as well as I’d hoped.”

“That sucks. Need a drink?”

“No, thank you.” He shook his head. “Alcohol and I do not mix well.”

“Does it mix well with anybody?” Dean asked. “But it’s your call. Gimme your address.” He jabbed a finger at the small device that was now occupying a space on his dashboard. “See this? When I swung by my house, I picked it up. Hadn’t taken it out of the box until today.”

He hit the appropriate numbers and letters as Cas told him where he lived. “Dude, a motel?”

“I haven’t looked at any homes yet. I’ve only moved here recently, you know.”

“Whatever makes you happy.”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Dean furrowed his brow. “Let’s go.”

The motel was definitely not the best, judging by the several missing letters in the sign and dinged up cars in the parking lot. But it probably didn’t cost as much.

“Have a nice night, Cas. Just so you know, I’ll be bringing your piece of shit to the shop tomorrow, first thing. I could stop by here after it’s ready and bring you there to pick it up.”

Cas nodded before leaning in the window. “And Dean, I truly don’t know how to repay you for your kindness. I am glad to have a friend like you.”

“Friend?” Dean asked.

The librarian’s head tipped to the side. “Of course.” He answered, before turning around, briefcase in his hand, trenchcoat flapping in the light wind.

Dean nodded to himself as a smile made its way onto his face. “Friends. Those are always good.” He mumbled to himself as he sped away into the dark cover of night.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! One chapter down...
> 
> Comment or leave a kudos to let me know what you think, or subscribe so you'll know when the next chapter is up!(:


End file.
